


Library Date

by AsunaFairy



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Asana Way - Freeform, Elias Goldstein - Freeform, F/M, Love, bold, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaFairy/pseuds/AsunaFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asana becomes bold, her raw hunger for Elias is building and taking Amelia's advice she notices the sex appeal of libraries.</p>
<p>In the deserted library during the weekly day-off, Asana makes the move and leaves Elias slightly confused and happy at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Date

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18.

The weather had become considerably cold lately. The seasons were changing and Headmaster Randolph had decided students could benefit from enjoying the snow this winter season, of course he’d make them shovel the snow to help build their stamina, but for now the snow had not arrived. Instead, the breeze had a chilly bite, enough to make the students rug up, and those in a relationship an excuse to become… let’s say… suggestive in their cuddling to stay warm.

For the students of Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy it was a day off. The usual spots for a date were all but filled with coupled students. Some students were very bold in their behaviour, others talked and others were entertaining each other by playing with magic. Asana received a magic note from Elias that morning. In his beautiful handwriting the note said: Meet at the botanical garden in 20 minutes – Elias Goldstein. Amelia had read the message with Asana.

“Another date?” Amelia’s eyes glistening in the excitement as she squealed for the tales of their love.

“No, Elias and I are studying in the library,” answered Asana, a little disappointed sigh escaping her mouth.

“Hey! Libraries have their own sex appeal,” said Amelia.

“Huh? … How?” asked Asana, not seeing Amelia’s vision.

“Imagine this… a library, sprawling with shelves of books and the timber-oak design of the interior, giving the library that vintage beauty and sophisticated appeal. There, studying, is a boy, smart and handsome, a little shy and awkward, well-built and from a sophisticated and dignified family. Coming a long is a girl, beautiful and smart herself, charming and elegant, inviting his gaze, and she becomes the most interesting “book” in the library - -”

“I have to go now!” Asana was listening to Amelia but time was up and she was cutting short to meet Elias in the garden. Though, Asana enjoyed Amelia’s idea of how a library had its own sex appeal, and could tell that the library Amelia was talking about was the Academy’s.

Asana ran with her books tightly pressed against her chest so that she wouldn’t drop them, her hair banded into one long pigtail, her make-up expertly applied by Amelia (the eyeliner and mascara lightly applied to give her a much more mature appearance and defined grace) and wearing a flawless white dress, with an embroidered lace design complementing the bodice. Finally, she reached the botanical garden and Elias was dressed in his usual casual attire that made him look mature and dignified, with the colour of the brown against the snow-white plumage of his shirt making his golden hair and violet eyes pop so handsomely.

“Sorry I’m late, Amelia kept talking,” Asana apologised for her delay.

“That’s okay,” Elias gazed at her, looking up and down at her.

“…What’s wrong?” she asked noticing his gaze looking her up and down.

“Hmm?… Oh…nothing,” he said, swallowing a lump in his throat as he uncontrollably gazed her up and down. “…You look beautiful… is all.” His face turned bright red.  
“I feel guilty for not taking you on a date today,” he said, holding his hand out for her. He was a gentleman after all, and he was going to make sure that every person knew she was his girlfriend, especially as she looked amazing today.

“I enjoy all the time we spend together, date or not,” she replied, shyly, her gaze however not leaving his face. Asana held his hand and they walked together to the library, Elias offering his bag for her to place her books.

In the library, the silence was perfect. Not a single person was lounging in any corner of the building, and as Elias skimmed over the material, Asana was looking for a book. Asana could still see her boyfriend from the bookshelves he had his back turned to. She thought about Amelia’s vision of the library being transformed into a romantic space. For once, she thought she could be bold, and she certainly was in the mood for it. Date in the library, huh? She thought.

She turned her attention to the spines of the books, lined alphabetically on the shelf. Some covers were smooth and hard, and she graced her fingers over them, almost seductively. She peered over to Elias, and it was just as Amelia described him. Her boyfriend was smart and handsome, a combination of beauty and brains, his sophisticated and dignified stature certainly was attractive and is awkward shyness was adorable, and, although, she had not seen what he looked like under his clothes she could certainly tell by the way he sometimes pinned her, held her and carried her, that he was strong. Asana had the right attire on to, hopefully, receive his full gaze.

Elias had his entire attention focused on his studies: writing notes and glancing back down on the page, rereading to absorb the knowledge into his own mind, imprinting it like a tattoo. With his back turned away from the bookshelves Asana was browsing, he hadn’t heard her little footsteps move closer to him. For Asana, it was like a wave of confidence suddenly stirred inside of her, she wasn’t even blushing, it was like she was possessed.

Standing right behind him, she lightly placed her hand on the right of his shoulder. It was a light and soft but warm touch, and she glided her hand elegantly and smoothly across his back and applying a little pressure to his left shoulder. It certainly caught his attention. She crouched down beside him, her face was to his left behind his ears and he could feel her breath tickling the back of his neck. He swallowed hard and blushed a bright red. What was she doing? He didn’t know how to respond and froze in place, trying to catch a glimpse of her, though his eyes stared forward and his mind blank. All he could focus on was her touch and her breath, before her sweet voice whispered in his ears.

“Libraries… can be good places for a date,” she whispered into his ear. Her whisper was very seductive and again he could do nothing but freeze and swallowed hard again. He was completely captivated by her voice, her touch and her breathe that he couldn’t breathe. She gave a little seductive and mischievous chuckle as she noticed his appearance and reaction.

From behind she stretched her arm over his shoulder, and moved her face a little closer so that they were basically cheek-to-cheek, her right hand tickled down his back, as her left hand shut his books and she moved them aside. Before moving away from him, she kissed the back of his neck, and before Elias could process it all, she was sitting in front of him, on top of the desk. She looked flawless in that same white dress, in that light make-up and her hair tied up the back. He noticed she wasn’t at all embarrassed or blushing like she does – it was like she was completely different, and he didn’t hate it.

In that moment, as she sat there and after her little teasing flirting, Elias could only think about touching her, her tease and flirting was seductively charming as he processed his feelings. Though, his mind was going wild with thoughts of what he wanted to do, his body couldn’t move. Her hands soon were caressing his face as she lifted his head to meet her gaze.

“You know what?” she said, sliding down from the desk to sit in his lap, using the edge of the desk as a back rest.

His arms immediately held her in place, before he was looking straight into her beautiful eyes. “…What?” he swallowed hard as her fingers lightly glided up and down his cheek with the other one tucked behind the back of his hair, twirling his golden hair around them.

“If we had our own place one day, we would build a library. The shelves would be filled with old books; the room would be lighted by antique candelabras and decorated ever lightly with paintings and pot plants. There would be a desk made out of timber and the panels of the walls would be timber with golden wallpaper. In the centre of the of the right wall will be a fireplace, decorated with photographs of our family, and on a winter day, we would lay down on a furry rug and we would be … incredibly intimate with each other. The passion would consume us, but it would be gentle and lovingly…,” she paused as she teased his lips with hers, not applying any pressure to them, but a slight touch of their softness enough for him to swallow hard again.

“…That…sounds nice,” Elias almost couldn’t contain himself. Her description of their library, in their home, and her description of a romantic time in that library filled him with images. It was beginning to drive him crazy, he certainly was breathing heavily and his heart was racing. And, at the feel of her soft lips, his mouth went dry, his eyes spun, and in that instant all he could see was her and nothing else. He wanted her lips, he wanted her. He felt his self-control fading as his mind starting to spark images of their passion in their own library. 

Asana pulled back a little as the fingers on her right fiddled with his lips, glided down his neck and her whole hand moved down his chest from inside his brown jacket. He still stared at her, absolutely his mind was blown and he was breathing heavily still and his heart was racing, he swallowed hard again and had let out a little groan, trying to contain himself. 

He shut his eyes, and could feel his hand move from cradling her back, gliding across the side of her thigh and tickling the side of her leg. Feeling her soft skin, it was like brushing his fingers through clouds, his hand moved up her dress, before she caught his hand and kept it from going any further. It was only inches away from her left butt-cheek. 

She moved closer to him. He could feel her face moving closer and closer and she paused so that he could feel her breath mingle with his, before kissing him on the lips.  
Applying pressure, she covered his mouth. He pulled her in closely and parted his lips open. He felt something wet and warm in his mouth, her little tongue had entered his, and played with his. He started groaning and gasping. And, in a moment, it stopped, but he wanted more. He felt her bury her face into his neck, she kissed him lightly under his ear and then behind his ear, before her seductive little voice whispered “We’ll save the rest for another time.”

She removed herself from his lap and returned to the bookshelves leaving Elias to process all that just happened. At some point, her hair had been untied and his was messy. Both their clothes were dishevelled as a result of their close embrace and Asana moving all over him and his hands over her. He could no longer concentrate on studying and for the rest of the time he watched Asana study, like what just happened had no great effect on her at all. She looked at him smiling, as he sat still confused.

Later, as Elias and Asana had departed, he had returned to the dorm still mind-blown from what Asana did to him in the library. Luca and Yukiya could not bring him out of his daze as he grinned creepily as he remembered how good it felt to have that happen to him. It grossed all the other guys as well and they started to wonder if he had fallen ill.


End file.
